


Bitter end

by horus1251



Series: Divine war [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A World ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: End of the divine war series
Relationships: None
Series: Divine war [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/941619





	Bitter end

Fireballs fall from the sky 

Sam gasping as he watches Dean fight a demon 

Lucifer vessel decaying yells '' SAM SAY YES ''!

Sam shakes his head screaming '' NO THERE IS A ANOTHER WAY ''. 

Lucifer growls as he closes his eyes and chants '' Η χάρη του ουρανού και της κολάσεως παραδώστε τη χάρη μου στον πρώτο κόσμο και τον Εωσφόρο της και παραδώστε τον κόσμο μου σε αυτόν μετάφραση''. 

Sam stunned watches Dean fall to an archangel blade to the heart as the Demon laughs and turns when Light explodes destroying the world and wiping out the remaining life. 

A barrier opens and the world connects to the First world when shapeless forms appear and a being laughs as the sounds of metal scrapping is heard and then Zachariah appears wings out yelling '' Yes we now have a base glory to the first ''. 

A Pole appears and Zachariah glows as a world went under his rule and his power increases with a smile he says '' Glory to our lord ''.


End file.
